King Piccolo
King Piccolo is the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball series. ''Dragon Ball'' Kami and King Piccolo were once the same being, the Nameless Namek, but when he wanted to become Guardian of Earth, he had too much evil in his heart, so he expelled that evil, dividing him into two, the good half, Kami, and the bad half, King Piccolo. With Kami taking his place as Guardian of Earth, Piccolo sets loose and spreads chaos around the world, starting his reign of terror. With no one capable of matching his powers, humanity was left helpless against the demon lord, until one day Mutaito, Roshi and Shen's master, decided to challenge Piccolo. Unable to fight against him, Mutaito uses the forbidden technique called "Mafuba", a.k.a. Evil Containment Wave, which seals Piccolo inside of a rice cooker, at the cost of Mutaito's own life. The cooker is thrown away to the depths of the sea, never to be seen again. After seeing Mutaito's sacrifice, Kami creates the Dragon Balls to give hope to mankind. Centuries later, the cooker is found and opened by Pilaf, who releases Piccolo expecting to gain his own kingdom after Piccolo conquers the world. Piccolo, fearful of the forbidden Evil Containment Wave, sends his spawn Tambourine to search and kill all martial masters in the world, so that no one could ever imprison him again. When introduced, he is very aged, which effects his powers. Because of this, he is searching for the Dragon Balls to get the dragon to grant him youth. However, the fact that Goku is collecting the Dragon Balls gets in his way. After Goku defeats Piccolo's latest creation, Cymbal, Piccolo orders Tambourine to fight him, but as Tambourine is also defeated Piccolo decides to fight Goku personally, easily defeating him despite his old state and leaving him apparently dead, though he survives and is saved by Yajirobe. Piccolo takes Goku's Dragon Ball and goes after the remaining ones, being confronted by Master Roshi, who gathered the remaining Dragon Balls to lure him. Roshi attempts to use the Evil Containment Wave but fails, dying shortly after. As Piccolo summons Shenron, Chiaotzu attempts to make a wish to stop Piccolo, but Piccolo quickly blasts him before he can complete his wish. Piccolo finally makes hiw wish for eternal youth, but before Shenron leaves he blasts him, destroying the eternal dragon and preventing anybody else from making a wish on the Dragon Balls. Shortly after he dumps Pilaf away, setting off to spread chaos all over again. Tien, who watched the entire scene, decides to train to learn the Evil Containment Wave to stop Piccolo. With no one left to stop him, Piccolo decides to take over the world instead of destroying everything like before. Using his newfound powers, he attacks King Furry and kills all of his guards, forcing the king to relinquish his position to him. King Furry reluctantly nominates Piccolo as the new king after Piccolo threatens to kill him and destroy the entire Central City. He immediately orders the release of all criminals around the world and institutes a rule that all are free to commit crimes as they wish. He also proclaims that in every year on the day of his crowning he will pick a random sector of the world and personally destroy it. His first pick is West City, so he flies to the place to destroy it. Once he arrives at the city he is confronted by Tien, who has learned the Evil Containment Wave. Instead of confronting him, Piccolo spawns a new egg, giving birth to Drum, who proceeds to attack Tien. Tien is overpowered by Drum, but attempts to use the Evil Containment Wave anyway, which ultimately fails. As Drum is about to finish of Tien, Goku arrives and kills him in a single blow. Piccolo then confronts Goku, but this time Goku overpowers him, having become stronger thanks to the Ultra Divine Water. Unable to defeat Goku, Piccolo decides to take Tien as a human shield, forcing Goku to submit despite Tien telling him not to. Piccolo then cripples Goku by injuring his knees and left arm, so he tosses Tien away and prepares to finish Goku off, but Goku concentrates his power on his right hand, using a Kamehameha to propel himself and pucnh a hole through Piccolo's chest, mortally wounding him. Before he dies, King Piccolo shoots out an egg, carrying his final spawn, Piccolo Jr. When Goku meets the guardian of Earth, Kami, he learns that Piccolo is the evil part of him that Kami had to expel in order to get the guardian of earth position. barney the reptar dinosaur ''Trivia'' Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Dark Lord Category:Main Antagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Evil from the past Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Old Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Fearmongers Category:Leader Category:Outright Villains Category:Fighter Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Successful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Manipulator Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Humanoid Category:Villains who can fly Category:Speedster Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Complete Monster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Father of the Hero